I Guess That's Why I Like You
by Doppelganger Princess
Summary: Jeremy is reminded of Anna whenever he is with Liv. He guesses that's why he likes her so much. Relationship: Liv and Jeremy(Bromance slight romance)


.

.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm not sure where this came from. I really like the chemistry between Liv and Jeremy. That and I literally can ship Jeremy with _anyone _on the show **except **Bonnie.

Enjoy

.

.

She had a beautiful smile. A bright, big, beautiful smile. The meaning behind the smile wasn't oblivious to Jeremy. She liked him. Maybe, a bit to much. But he didn't care, he was with someone else. Sure he never did anything to stop her feelings or actions, but he had never encouraged her. He enjoyed her too much to stop her.

Sometimes, he would invite her over and they would talk. He knows he shouldn't spend so much alone time with her, but she gave him memories of Anna. His Anna. And Jeremy knew it was wrong, but in some ways, Liv brought her back to him.

Besides her smile, he found memories in her flirty, playful comments. Whether it was in private or in front of a lot of people. Liv never cared what people thought of her. Neither did Anna. He admired that.

Jeremy would love the way she would look at him and smile. No matter what she was doing, she would glance up at him, and a smile would spread across her face. A look of admiration. A smile of love. It was no secret she had a crush.

Maybe it was her strange, lurky behavior, that drew Jeremy in. He always had a thing for people like that. Liv would try and spend as much time with him. She didn't take a hint, but Jeremy guesses he admires that, too. She doesn't back down.

It could have been her personality. Because when he thinks of Liv's strong, brave demeanor he always comes up with Anna. When he remembers Anna's love for her mother, he thinks of how Liv would do anything to protect her brother. In their own ways, they were similar.

Thinking back, his heart should have ached for his lost love, but the more time he spent with the lovely blonde witch, the less he hurt for her. It was like the universe gave a part of him back and he loved that.

So whenever she stops by, he suggests they watch a movie. Always, she walks over to the selections.

"You are such a guy." She would always complain looking at the movie choices. Jeremy would just smile and shrug. Both knew that she loved the movies as much as him.

Liv would always pick the same thing. A movie that featured adventure, explosions, and sometimes a little romance. Whenever he asked why she would respond with a flirty smile over her shoulder as she put the movie in,

"What would our life be without adventure and romance and bombs going off in the background."

She'd laugh and so would he. Not necessarily that the comment was funny, but because it was the same thing Anna had said to him once. He would make popcorn and sit down next to her. She would snuggle into him. And for those few moments, he would reminisce in those similar memories.

After the movie, she'd be asleep. He chuckles at how she never stays awake for the movies she picks. He would lean into her and inhale her scent. It was always a tropical smell. He would remember Anna's mango scent, and compared how similar it smelled. She'd sleepily blink up at him and ask;

"Why do you hang out with me so much?"

Jeremy would wrap his arms around her and smile.

"You remind me of an old friend."

He'd pause and breathe her in once more.

"I guess that's why I like you"

But deep down he knew there was more. He enjoyed her company too much for someone with a girlfriend. He appreciated her touch more than a taken man should. But when he looked at her, he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing. All he saw was a friend that he liked a lot more than her should. He took a breath and added to his earlier statement,

"I guess that's why I love you."

Liv turned her head up at his comment. Her bright blue eyes lit up at the words. She leaned into him, even closer than before and sighed.

"You bring out the best in me." Her eyes looked up and found his. He stared at her with a look of calmness and adoration. She gave the same look back.

"I guess that's why I love you" The blonde finished, copying his previous statement. Jeremy laughs and wraps his arms around her. The two just sit there in their romantic friendship, both oblivious to how wrong it could be.

Jeremy's phone would sometimes go off and he'd sigh at the familiar ringtone. Liv would snatch the phone and ignore the call from the Hunter's girlfriend. They would then sink back into the couch with more popcorn and another movie to watch.

.

.

**A/N: **Okay, so that was a random one-shot/drabble about Liv and Jeremy's friendship. I guess it's AU**.** Please review. I'd love to know what you think.

I edited it, to make it a bit better. I'm not sure if it is. But I hope you liked it.

.

.


End file.
